Anyone Else But You
by Nikkymouse
Summary: Elliot and Alice smut rated m for sex, drama, and violence. Alice now has the will to tell Elliot what she wanted to tell him after there last mission in Miami...would he feel the same?


Smut and romance !

On a nice, breezy night in the city that never sleeps New York City notorious Elliot

Salem was on his nice all black leather couch watching tv at his big city penthouse after hanging with his best friend Tyson at the bar he couldn't help but feel annoyed, dead, that there was no action being involved around and thought he needed someone to be around, someone he can always go to for comfort, certainly not going to Tyson all day but a female companion or lover.

He remembered his other partner through he met at the Security and Strategy Cooperation..Alice Muray. What a pretty girl he thought, he then remembered after his last mission in Miami he never had contact with her besides doing mission in TWO he decided to call her but stopped at the dial tone when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who the fuck can that be?" Elliot whispered to himself then got up from the couch and walked to the door lazily and peeked an eye through the peep hole of the door and gasped a little when he say Alice waiting for the door to open. Elliot opened the door and greeted Alice but was shocked when she wrapped his arms around him and he confusing put his arm around Alice.

"Ugh..hey Alice!? Whats up I was about to just call you."

"Sorry Elliot I just wanted to actually stop by and see how your doing". Alice slowly let go of Elliot and walked inside his place as he followed behind and closed the door. He assured her to take a seat on his nice couch and she did obligingly but couldn't help her eyes when she marveled his place in awe to see how nice he actually was living from the nice furnished living room of course with an Xbox and ps3 connected, a kitchen that was to die for as the counters and floor were all marble, but last but not least the breathtaking view of New York City the nice brightly lit lights shining out in the outside making his scenery look like a perfect millioners dream.. well some.

"Want some beer, vodka, wine?" Elliot asked her

"Some Heineken please and thanks!"

Elliot was walking his way to the kitchen but stopped when he noticed how different she looked, how sexy she looked now..eyeing her strongly, trying to take in her new look, she was dressed in black mini shorts that were up to her crotch from her small body figure with small fishnet stockings and black converse that have her name written on them and her basic white t-shirt but he also noticed her hair has grown out now and she had bangs that covered her eyebrows, full black hair. She noticed that he was eyeing her for quite a while and finally opened her mouth.

"Are you going to fucking stand there all day or are you going to get my beer?" Alice said with a stern but joking voice

"Hahaha sure ill get it.. its just.. you look a lot different from the last time I saw you.. you look really good".

Alice started to blush after what Elliot has said and he quickly remembered his state of mind and made his way into the kitchen to retrieve her beer. Elliot came back a few seconds later with the Heineken and then sat next to Alice on the other end of the couch and watched her opened the beer and take a quick sip which that was the signal to talk to Alice.

"So why'd you have to see me Alice?"

Alice sat there for a minute trying to figure out exactly what to say to him, what she wanted to tell him ever since the mission at Miami thinking she was never going to see him again. She took her time to respond.

"ugh I don't know exactly how to tell you this but ugh dude i…?"

"I… I mean you.. what?"

Alice was trying to avoid telling him directly but thought just get it out the way, tell him exactly what's on your mind.

"I ugh.. I actually think im err… in love with….you…Elliot!"

Elliot sat there with shock in his eyes from what he just heard from this powerful women, he couldn't believe she actually had feelings for him but he had a thought that he might have the same type of "love" for her as well he couldn't quite put his finger on it but this was a women that kept up with his dumb, rude antics, that saw through his little tough guy badass act but he really found her attractive and he took the beer from her hand and place it on the table and slowly approached his lips to hers giving a gentle peck but then Alice took his face in both her hands and kissed him deeply pushing her tongue inside hid mouth and letting his tongue explore with hers, Alice sucking on the tip of his tongue, him doing the same and then Elliot pulled back and looked into her eyes, Alice doing the same Elliot couldn't believe how this was happening, after all this time together and he felt so wanton.

He went in again and kissed her passionately again and slowly started to take off her shirt and was in awe on how voluminously delicious her breast look in her strapless black lacy bra and nibbled at the top of her left and right breast, Alice couldn't help but make little moans and roamed her hands in his hair. Elliot soon reached his fingers behind her back and unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor and now fiercely went onto her breast and started to lick her right nipple and pinch the left nipple Alice was now aching for him to go deep inside her and make her fully fulfilled and satisfied.

"Mmmm Elliot…please!" Alice said

Elliot soon took hold of the waistband of her shorts and slid them down with ease and all Alice had left on was her red thong, fishnets, and black converse. Alice laid there with all eyes on his and Elliot thought she looked like the most ethereal human being on this plant which made him gulp heavily and she quickly got up and started to pull off his shirt and sat there for a second admiring his nice, toned chest then she got on the floor on her knees and pulled down his pants along with his boxers and his erected member popped out and Alice felt a pool of liquid in her and felt some drip down her legs. Elliot was resting his back on the couch while sitting up and was getting himself prepared for what Alice was going to do.

Alice gasped out how long and thick he was and she gently touched his tip and smirked out how hot this was to her and therefore slowly wrapped her mouth against his tip and slid her mouth down all the way slowly getting her self started then she quickly started to suck his cock fast and hard, she smiled to herself inside her head as she heard Elliot give a few grunts and moans then he reached his hands into her hair, gripping it.

"Oooo yes… baby that's it…swallow it all up…fuck!"

She quickly fastened her pace and she felt him shiver under her mouth knowing that he was reaching to his point and the she reached her hand to his balls and played with it as she sucked as fast as she can on his cock and then Elliot came, shooting his cum in her mouth, gripping her hair like crazy holding it in place to take in every inch of his cum and she swallowed it all after he finished his long Cummings. Alice got up from her knees and kissed Elliot gently on his lips that made Elliot get up from the couch and go on his knees, his face laying on her stomach whispering,

"Your mine Alice!"

"huh?" she questioned but squealed when Elliot quickly got up from the floor and picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom upstairs but his penthouse didn't have any doors so he had easy access to carry her up and then as he reached his bed he threw her on the bed gently and quickly got on top of her, kissing down from her breast, to her stomach and stopping once he reaches her bikini line then slowly peels down her thong and sees a little bit of her juices stick to the thong as it came off of her. Now she was complexly naked only wearing her fishnet and converse and Elliot proceed his way down her legs and spread them open and he pushed his tongue deep inside her and wiggled around in her.

"Yes…Elliot baby… I love your tongue inside me"

Alice said as she gripped his hair in her hands moaning to his great sensation on her. Elliot then shoved two fingers inside her as he flirted and played with her clit. Elliot was now shoving three fingers into her and moved quick thrust inside of her he growled when he heard her moan and then Alice started to squirt all around his fingers, screaming as she did so and Elliot took out his fingers after she orgasm and gently licked his fingers but shoved them in her mouth and she instantly sucked viciously onto his fingers. Elliot then got up and put himself between her legs and started to kiss her roughly and hungrily. While they were in there deadly kissing Alice moved her face away from Elliot and whispered in his ear,

"Elliot…please!"

Elliot obliged and then e moved his hand under him and pushed his cock inside Alice's drenched pussy but slowly pushed in and pushed in further and further until he was touching her spot.

"Ahhh OH MY GOD ELLIOT.." Alice moaned loudly

Without any warning Elliot started to thrust into her now nice and fast, grabbing her boobs with both hands while he fucked her hard. Alice couldn't resist putting her hands in his soft luscious black hair that would make a little school girl scream in delight from her hormones and that's when Elliot let go off her boobs and leaned into Alice which made her open her legs wide and he thrusted even harder into her and more fast.

"Fuck… alice cum for me… I want to hear you scream" Elliot grunted into her ear.

"YES I WANT.. TO CUM FOR YOU!"

With that Elliot thrusted as fast and hard as he can into her pussy and with one last thrust he held his tip to her spot and shot his cum in her spot as she drenched his cock with all of her pussy juice.

"ELLIOT… IM COMING" Alice moaned at the top of her lungs.

"ALICE…." Elliot moaned loudly as he came in her.

As they were catching there breaths Alice climbed on top of Elliot and started to kiss him again and she rested her head on his chest but felt that his cock was slightly still up and she was soon going to press herself down onto him but Elliot stopped her on time.

"Woah there.. let me breathe for a bit bro" Elliot chuckled.

"Bro? im a girl asshole but, im sorry its just.. I thought that was really amazing and I wouldn't want to stop here when we have the whole night." Alice lightly laughed as she said what she had to say seductively.

Alice was watching his face and noticed that his hair was tangled and all over the place, covering his eyes..she thought he looked extremely hot at this moment.

"Wow you are fucking hot you little dick head" Alice said

"HA im a dick head now eh?.. not what your were screaming just now babe"

"Ahh fuck you!"

Elliot reached his hands down Alice's ass and gave her a tight squeeze as they were sitting there for a while but Alice notice that Elliot didn't say anything after what she just told him.. that she was in love with this guy, this… looser she thought but a hot looser..very hot. She had to ask him exactly if he felt the same way or if he was just looking for his quick sex bitch.

"ugh.. Elliot you never.. replied to me telling you how I felt about you"

"oh.." Elliot said blankly, not really remembering what she meant.

"You know.. about me… being in love.. with you" she rolled her eyes annoyed that he was now being clueless.

"Oh..that… yea I remember you saying that".

"So… do you feel the same or…?"

Elliot gulped down not knowing what to say.. he of course did love her but he felt he exactly wasn't in love with her..yet, he needed to actually experience more of her on a daily basis and felt right now wasn't the right time to jump into a relationship. He did that all through his life and didn't want to hurt Alice out of the females in the world, he wanted to protect her from getting hurt but mentally kicked himself for not stopping himself from making love to her knowing that this may turn ugly in the next second.

"Any day now.." Alice said irritably.

Elliot now sat there, staring at her eyes and that gave Alice the hint that he didn't feel the same and tears were building up in her eyes, Elliot had to turn his face away from her as he saw she was about to cry it completely shocked him to because he never not once saw Alice cry and to see her like this made him hate him self. Elliot kept a firm grip on her wrist to make sure she didn't jump up an leave but Alice was now fighting her way out of his hands and roughly punched him on the right side of his face and quickly jumped off him running out into the living room looking for her clothes as Elliot quickly got out of his bed and followed behind her.

Alice.. please let me explain please!" Elliot pleaded as he was trying to pick up Alice's stuff off the ground before she could get tot them and actually got all of her clothes in his hand waiting for her to cool down but Alice was no where near to cooling down and she was slapping him all over for him to give her back her clothes but he wasn't budging and Alice stood there now crying more loosely, her eyes becoming red from all of her crying.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU FUCK ME IF YOU KNOW YOU WERENT IN LOVE WITH ME" Alice shouted at Elliot

"I know your angry but, " Elliot was cut off when Alice put her hand in the air.

"BUT FUCKING WHAT?.. YOU KNEW I TOLD YOU I FUCKING WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU SO YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE TO SAY YOU DIDN'T KNOW!"

" I didn't say I didn't know Alice im just saying that.." Elliot was cut off again when he noticed that Alice planted a fist right into his noise and he grunted in pain and grabbed his nose as he dropped her clothes and Alice quickly got them off the floor and went out of the house. Elliot now felt like the biggest ass of the world and felt he didn't care if he was to die right now because he hurt the only female he could never hurt.. ever. As Elliot was walking to kitchen and retrieving ice for his nose he sat there and think why did he sleep with her knowing that he wasn't quite there with her yet, he wanted to run out and look for her all night but had no time nor energy to do so he with the ice on his nose he quietly walk to the big glass window exposing New York City and looked around and felt he should be a peace but cant when this beautiful angel was now out running from him, he had to find her but not now he thought so he instantly quickly went upstairs, medicated his now swollen nose and went into bed, now feeling cold when it was so hot knowing that he may have lost the best thing ever in his life, his..Alice.

Working on chapter 2 please comment and follow my stories… tell people about me please!


End file.
